halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beau - 004
Petty Officer First Class Beau-004 is a Spartan II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He along with many other Spartan IIs played a vital role in the Human Covenant War and survival of Humanity. He was the only Spartan II other than Jorge-052 to be placed in a Spartan III squad. Biography Conscription Beau was born on Mars in 2511 and lived with his father and step-mother in Losantville, Seven Hills. He grew up as one of the larger kids in the playground and would often take on many opponents in wrestling at once. A fellow playmate, Dominic used to call him "Beau the Breaker" when they played on the playground. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes and was kidnapped along with the rest of Spartan-II's that would be inducted into Dr. Halsey's Spartan II Program. Training Beau along with others such as John-117, Fred-104, Jerome-092 and many more started their new lives as soldiers the very day after their induction. They were trained under Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and received history, military strategy, weapons and physical fitness training. Beau like others quickly made friends and became particular good friends with Jerome 092 and Alice 130. Beau was one of the few survivors from the Augmentation process the candidates later underwent and quickly rose to a leadership status. Though not wanting to attract attention began to stand back from the emerging 4(John-117, Kurt-051, Jerome-092 and Frederic-104). Battle of Draco III In 2545 Covenant forces invade the Draco system and launch a ground force invasion on the planet Draco III, choosing to glass half and leave the latter as a "hunting ground" for the Unggoy and Kig-Yar forces. Beau alongisde other Spartan II's such as John-117 and Linda-058 are deployed to the system and witness the civilians being masscared by the Covenant forces via satellite uplink. When the Spartans reach the surface of the planet, there were no survivors or anyone to evacuate - prompting the Spartans to slaugher enormous amounts of Covenant forces in retalliation. The UNSC Fleet destroy the small Covenant Fleet and declare the battle a victory. John-117 is psychologically scarred due to the horrific losses. Team Epsilon In March 2548, ONI reassigned Beau-004 to a new team, known as Team Epsilon which was named after the Epsilon Indi System where Harvest is located and the Human-Covenant war began. Beau-004 was made a Petty Officer First Class and Team leader for this new position. After meeting the other reassigned Spartans, Beau made Trey-B173 his 2nd in command(2IC) and began to work efficiently as a combat team. Battle of Verent Team Epsilon are deployed to the planet Verent in June 2548 to help with the defence of the planet, evacuation of civilians and retrieval or destruction of ONI data. Beau and Team Epsilon are dropped via Pelican dropship onto the surface where the team conducted "Torch and Burn" operations at all UNSC and ONI facilities in the city. When the Covenant eventually landed ground forces and began their invasion of Verent planetside; Team Epsilon provided support to all UNSC personnel there and were a key element in protecting the civlian spaceports to allow their escape. After allowing the northern side of the city to evacuate, the team's orders are redirected to secure ONI data at STAR Base and destroy all other data on site but realize Covenant ground forces have also been redirected to STAR Base in order to retrieve all data and files, including possible navigational data. Aaron-A153 commandeers a pelican dropship and manages to arrive at the base before Covenant forces, allowing them to retrieve and destroy all data and files there. It is here that Jake-B096 stumbles upon 3 Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapons and an aresenal of weaponry that the team can utilize against the huge ground force headed their way. Before any plans can be made, the base comes under fire from approaching wraiths and the pelican is heavily damaged as a result; forcing them to rethink their way out of the surrounded facility. Beau orders Aaron and Trey to find a new means of transportation while Jake finds a means of transporting the small nuclear devices. Beau and Dan-A248 meanwhile activate the bases defence batteries and turrets which for a short time holds back the huge force of Covenant soldiers, giving them valuable time to assess their situation. Trey and Aaron come back and explain the empty state of the hangar and only 3 warthogs in the garage, in different states of damage and repair. Eventually the turrets and batteries are taken out by Banshee fire and well directed wraith blasts; allowing hordes of Unggoy to storm the entrance to the base, melting the thick titanium doors away shot by shot. Melted metal droops to the ground as Team Epsilon pickup the weaponry recovered earlier and position themselves towards the horde. A couple of Unggoy don't waste time and jump through the small hole hoping to score a few kills on some humans but are horribly wrong upon entering the base and are instantly put down by 2 precise shots to the head each by Dan. It isn't long before the rest of the doors are completely melted away and a horder of Unggoy breach the entrance and race towards the Spartans, armed with miscellaneous plasma weaponry, all pointed towards the team. Beau and Trey fire up their Machine Gun turrets while Aaron uses his sniper rifle to take out better armed grunts or the few Kig-Yar/Jackals that rushed into the base alongside the Unggoy. Within minutes, bodies lay piled at the entrance of a large melted doors, the first wave had passed remarkably quickly but Beau knew it was only to deplete their resources and test the capabilities of the humans inside. It was just before the second wave began that Beau decided to "give" the Covenant what they wanted, the ONI Data. Knowing the base was compromised, their only escape would be through the tunnels that led out of the base. Beau radioed Jake to bring the devices to the data center and plant them alongside some operating terminal; their location would bring down the entire building and the general radius of the base. Dan planted several TR/9 Antipersonnel mines near the entrance and the Team double timed it out of the facility. Making it out of the tunnels at a small hollowed out cavern, Epsilon finds a few untouched Pelicans and punch it to the UNSC Attica - a Paris-class heavy frigate. The explosive force of the trap set at STAR Base is so destructive, a small fireball can be seen from orbit as the Attica slowly makes it's way out of the system; as can the Covenant's glassing of the planet. Trivia * Beau's armour configuration can be made using MARKVI Helmet, Grenadier Shoulders, Grenadier Knee pads, Tactical Softcase, Tactical/Tacpad and HP/Parafoil. Category:Spartan-IIs